The Blue Moon and Red Sun
by Evolem
Summary: -TezFuj-! !(TezFuj are children, and both have found love in one another...then they are seperated...)
1. Default Chapter

Hey people!!!!! This is a new Prince of Tennis fic. I will have lots of Yaoi pairings (Fuji&Tezuka, Eiji&Oishi, and the others.) so don't be shocked to hear about anyone kissing or shizz nip like that, K? Pleeezzzz people this is a R&R fic! And if it sucks well it sucks. Plleez R&R!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ################----------------  
  
A shooting star crossed the dark blue night sky.  
There, under it, was a small dark golden-headed boy.  
He searched the sky, trying to remember every detail of the night, the sound of the wind blowing against him, the smell of the night's air, and the feel of his toes in the sand.  
The moon was blue that night, only for him, no other.  
His finger pointed towards the yellow star and wished silently.  
Only hope brought him to the desert each night.  
Searching for all his questions, and answers. He lie down on the wool blanket, and fell asleep.  
A figure appeared upon the horizon, a man in a black suit.  
The boy's butler.  
This little boy came to the desert almost each night.  
His limo always brought him.  
As the butler known as Manny approached the sleeping figure, he noticed yet another child.  
A little light brown-headed boy cuddled next to the golden-haired butler's master.  
"Master Tezuka. Master will you get up sir? You will miss your flight. Please get up Master Tezuka," said Manny shaking the boy.  
"Manny? Not yet...I wanna spend more time with Fuji-kun...." said the little boy.  
"I'm afraid it is time to go, Master Tezuka."  
Holding his hand the butler pulled up the boy named Tezuka carefully up, not to wake up the peaceful looking boy sleeping in the sand.  
"But what about Fuji-kun? Can we take him too?" said the boy walking away from the sleeping boy.  
Sadness entered the Butler's eyes as he silently shook his head no.  
"But..but...but...Fuji..we can't leave him.." Said the boy with tears welling up in his eyes.  
Shaking his head, he ran back to Fuji.  
Shaking him awake he realized Fuji was already awake.  
Wet droplets landed on Tezuka's hand.  
But it wasn't Tezuka who was crying.  
"I..I.I.I..I thought you wouldn't say goodbye. Just like momma." Said the crying Fuji.  
"I gotta go for good this time. Fuji. Pleez don't forget me." Said the sad boy.  
"Pleez...pleea..don't leave me..i don't want you to go." said Fuji turning over to hug him tightly.  
Tezuka never had received a hug before. Nor so much love this blue eyed boy gave him.  
Hugging Fuji back he held onto him.  
While kissing Fuji's cheek, the sun rose.  
Fuji's felt his face warm up.  
The blue moon and the red sun were dancing together.  
"Please, Fuji, don't forget me." as the little boy said this Manny the butler dragged him away from the little blue eyed boy.  
Reaching the limo, Manny was unaware of the little boy following them.  
As the limo started moving, the little Fuji ran as hard as his little legs could go.  
"Don't go! Don't go!" yelled Fuji.  
"Don't forget me! You were the bestest friend I could ever have!" yelled Tezuka, sticking his head out of the window.  
Using his little arms he threw his crest to the young Fuji.  
"When we grow up. I'll find you again Fuji!! Please don't forget me!!" Yelled Tezuka at the top of his lungs.  
Fuji tripped and landed right by the necklace.  
Picking it up he said out loud, "I won't forget you!!! I promise I won't forget. I will find you Tezuka-kun!!!"  
Fuji waved and Tezuka waved back.  
The sun and the moon where still dancing as the little ones went their separate ways.  
0=-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------=0  
  
Please People!!! R&R and tell me what you think! PPPPLLLEAAASSEE! Anyways I'm out I gotta go to the store...heh..o.o..I'm desperate for R&R...pleezzzzz I will post another one of Tezuka and Fuji!!!!!! Heehehehehe....now for the torture!  
  
Spotlight hits chibi Tezuka and chibi Fuji (who are tied up to a chair).....  
  
Me: ahem.(realizes no one is paying attention)...ahem...AHEM!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Fuji: *looks up* gomen.....i wasn't paying attention..  
  
Me: I realize that....heh..  
  
Chibi Tezuka: *looks up* ......*stares*.....*even more stares except deadly this time*  
  
Me: Do you think......  
Chibi Tezuka: No, no, and more no's.....  
  
Chibi Fuji: Gomen..to intrude your talk....um.....is this torture?......I hate to be rude but......I have to go home.....my daddy's probably maddy at me......so come on Tezuka...*unties self and grabs Tezuka's hand*  
Chibi Tezuka: *blushes madly*  
Me: yeah....you two run along now..hehehehheheheheeee.*giggles uncontrollably*......such a KAWAII COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember R&R!!!  
- Evolem 


	2. Author's Note

What is love? It is when someone hurts your heart and kill you...I hate him.that Numi...that stupid Numi...  
  
****PREVIEW OF THA NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!******  
  
hey people!!!!! Whats up? It's meh Evolem! Sorrie for that whole reallie long wait..i had to get a new computer and stuff like that...my other computer crashed..which sucked a lot because I had to save up for another one...heh..im writing as fast as I can right now..so forgive meh for letting you wait. 


End file.
